Your Hand In Mine
by icg
Summary: Quinn lives in NY and has to come to terms with the fact that she likes girls now. But what happens when she meets a great friend whose roommate happens to be the last person she'd expect to see? Faberry
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

It was a Friday night, and 22 year old Quinn Fabray was alone in her small yet comfortable apartment in New York. It wasn't that she couldn't have gone out, some of her friends invited her clubbing but tonight she just didn't feel like it. She felt she needed to stay home tonight and clear her head. A lot had been going on with her lately. She needed to gain control of her emotions. She couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the previous week, or the week before, or the week before that – actually, she couldn't stop thinking about what had been going on with her feelings for the past 2 months!

_It all started one chilly afternoon of September, she absolutely loved this weather; it was chilly enough that she could wear hoodies or cute jackets but it wasn't too cold that she would need to wear 2 shirts, a hoodie, a jacket, and gloves. She'd been sitting outside her favorite café talking to one of her best friends._

"_Maddy, I know! You probably think I'm a terrible person, but I just didn't feel the chemistry! I can't help it."_

"_But you didn't even find him _attractive?"

"_Of course I did, he was hot, but the whole date was so boring! I honestly couldn't wait for it to be over."_

_As they sat there discussing Quinn's failed date, the waitress walked outside with their drinks, as she gave each girl their respective drink, she turned to Quinn._

"_Anything else I can do for you honey?"_

_Quinn wasn't sure if she had imagined it of if the waitress had actually asked her question in a rather seductive way. She quickly glanced at Madison to make sure that she hadn't imagined it, and sure enough, Maddy was just sitting there looking at the waitress with raised eyebrows._

"_Um.. no, thank you.. Just the check."_

_As the waitress left, Maddy sat there staring at Quinn._

"_What was that all about?" Quinn asked a little taken aback._

"_Well, clearly, she's into you" Maddy answered with a smirk._

"_Oh shut up!" However, Quinn couldn't help but smile shyly._

_The waitress returned and gave Quinn the check, winking before turning on her heels and walking into the small café. _

_Quinn held the tiny piece of paper up so she could see how much it had been so she could pay when suddenly she heard Maddy._

"_No. Freaking. Way! I _told _you she was into you!" _

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Turn it over."_

"_What?" Quinn asked as she turned the tiny piece of paper in her hands before she saw what was on it and gasped._

"_Wow.. I just got a girl's number." _

"_Way to go tiger." Maddy said winking jokingly at Quinn._

_Quinn chuckled as she felt the blood rush up to her face, feeling the heat on her cheeks and ears, and she knew at once she must have been blushing incredibly hard. Maddy just smiled._

"_Do you think I should call her?" Quinn asked, not being able to look at her friend in the eye._

"_Well, do you want to?" Maddy was looking rather curious by now. In the three years she'd known Quinn she had no idea that Quinn was into girls._

"_I don't know, I've never dated a girl before."_

"_Since when do you like girls?"_

"_I didn't think I did, but she's kind of hot, and to be honest, after having absolutely _no_ luck with guys, who says I can't give a girl a shot?"_

_As Quinn said this, she started to fully understand the truth of her words. What if that was the reason why she couldn't manage to date a guy for more than a few months before getting bored and dumping them? The last guy she remembered dating that she was _actually_ into was Sam, and she hadn't seen or talked to him since they broke up the first year of college. _

Quinn sat on her bed with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. Although she was bored, she was really glad that she stayed home tonight. She wasn't sure she was ready to accept the truth, even though she knew she would have to do it eventually. She'd gone on a few dates with the waitress but then when things started to seem like they'd get a bit too serious for Quinn's liking, she got scared and ended things before they had even started. This is how it had been with 2 other girls after the waitress. Quinn enjoyed the first few dates, the thrill of something new, something different; but as soon as things started to seem like they could get serious, she ended it. She had also gone on a few dates with a few guys but they had been so different, there wasn't that thrill, that excitement. She figured maybe it was a phase because she was sure she still liked guys, it just seemed like things were a bit more exciting with girls.

And it didn't help that she didn't really have anyone to talk to about her feelings. I mean sure, Maddy was always there to tell her what she thought but it didn't feel like it was enough because Maddy was completely straight, and although Quinn was thankful for the fact that when she told her friend about what was going on, she'd taken it incredibly well. Maddy was really a great friend and she did all she could to help the blonde. But the former Cheerio still felt that she needed to talk to someone who understood what she was going through.

That's when it hit her, if she didn't know anyone who understood what she was going through, then maybe she could find someone. So she got off of her bed, went to her desk, and started her laptop. Once it was on she went on Google and typed "_**lesbian chat rooms**_". She clicked on the first link she found. Her hands started to sweat so she rubbed them on her jeans which she was still wearing from earlier that day. As the chat room loaded the first thing that she saw was a tiny pop-up window requesting a username. She considered using a fake name so nobody would recognize her.

'Don't be stupid Quinn, there are probably millions of Quinns in the US, plus, nobody would ever think that seeing the name Quinn on a lesbian chat room would automatically mean Quinn Fabray.'

'Right but what if I suddenly start talking to someone who happens to know me?'

'Well in that case they would be in the same situation as you, don't you think? I mean they would probably be in this chat room not wanting anyone to recognize them, because as far as I know, we don't know any out of the closet lesbians.'

'Hmm yeah I guess you're right.'

Quinn just decided to go ahead and use her name. Pressing the 'Join chat room' button she could feel her heartbeat speed up and just like that, she was in the chat room.

She sat there for about 10 minutes just staring at her screen reading what everyone was saying, they were talking about nothing in particular, definitely nothing of importance. She'd received a few personal messages but after a few seconds she'd close the windows because all they wanted to do was cybersex, whereas all Quinn wanted to do, was talk to someone normal. It didn't help the fact that most of the people in the chat room had rather weird or kinky usernames such as _**AznLsbian, TheRimmer, LesboFreak, SexyGrrl, Lookin4a3Sum**_, among others.

Quinn was starting to lose her patience so she decided to get changed and get a glass of water. When she got back from the kitchen and checked on the chat room once more she had a few personal messages.

_**HornyGurl:**_ _Hey bby ;) looking for some sexy time? _

_**Quinn:**_ _No thanks._

Window closed.

_**SexGoddess:**_ _I'm so lonely, wanna play with me? _

_**Quinn:**_ _Wtf?_

Window closed.

It went like this for another 25 minutes, and just as Quinn was about ready to give up and get offline to watch a movie and go to sleep. Another personal message popped up.

_**Nicole:**_ _Hey, how's it going? _

_**Quinn:**_ _Not too bad, but not great either. Yourself? _

_**Nicole:**_ _I'm good, thanks. Didn't have any plans for tonight? _

_**Quinn:**_ _I did. I just felt like staying home. What about you? How come you're in a chat room at 11pm on a Friday?_

_**Nicole:**_ _Lol well I went out last night and drank a bit too much. Still hungover. _

_**Quinn:**_ _Ha that sucks. I'm glad I'm finally talking to a normal person on here. I was starting to lose hope._

_**Nicole: **__Lol yeah. If you're looking for normal girls, then you either need to find them elsewhere, or you have to be very patient. So, tell me a little bit about yourself._

_**Quinn: **__Ok. What do you want to know?_

_**Nicole: **__Mmmm.. Well, before we continue talking, you should probably tell me how old you are, so I don't feel like a complete pedo in case you're 12._

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the comment. This girl was actually pretty funny.

_**Quinn:**_ _Haha, that's a good point. I'm 22. What about you?_

_**Nicole: **__23. So where are you from?_

Quinn talked to Nicole for another couple hours. They got to know the most basic things about one another, likes and dislikes, favorite movies, favorite music, favorite TV. shows, books, anything they could ask. She found out that Nicole lived in New York, and was studying to become a film director. From what Quinn could tell, they had quite a few things in common, and it felt nice to have someone to talk to who was into girls, even if they didn't really get into that in depth. All Quinn told Nicole from her personal life was that she was from Ohio, that she was bisexual, single, and that she was still struggling to fully come to terms with her sexuality. Nicole had been really nice about it and understanding which was exactly what Quinn needed. Nicole told Quinn about her experience when she realized she was a lesbian and what she went through when she came out.

_**Nicole: **__Alright Quinn, although it's been really nice talking to you, I have to go; my roommate's home. Maybe I'll talk to you again sometime? _

Before she could even think about it, Quinn gave Nicole her phone number and told her to text her whenever she wanted because she'd like to talk to Nicole again and it was nice to have someone to talk to who understood what Quinn was going through.

It had been a month since Quinn met Nicole in the chat room. They got along incredibly well and Quinn was extremely happy of having her as a friend because in the month that had passed, not only did Nicole help Quinn come to terms with her sexuality, fully accepting that she was bisexual, but also now Quinn had a friend that she could talk about girls to. Only last week, Quinn and Nicole had met in person for the first time.

_They'd gone to Starbucks for coffee (it was Quinn's idea to meet somewhere public just in case. She still wasn't too thrilled about the idea of meeting up with someone she had met online). At first, things had been kind of awkward. There were a lot of uncomfortable silences, but after a little bit of small talk, they totally hit it off._

"_Alright so, what do you think?" Nicole asked while gesturing at her own body with her hands._

"_Well, I think you're incredibly nice and funny, and I'm definitely glad that you're not some 46 year old creeper" Quinn said smiling._

_Nicole couldn't help but laugh at this; and she was incredibly happy herself that Quinn wasn't a 12 year old girl that could have caused Nicole to get in trouble. After a while of talking, Nicole went serious and just needed to say what was on her mind._

"_Hey Quinn, there's something I need to tell you now that we're just getting to know each other and so things don't get weird between us. I want you to know that it's great that we're friends and all, and I'm really happy that I've been able to help you come to terms and open up about your sexuality, but I think you should know that I'm not into you as anything other than just friends." _

_Quinn stared at Nicole with wide eyes, not saying anything for an entire minute before bursting out in laughter._

"_What's so funny?" Nicole asked with one raised eyebrow._

_After catching her breath, Quinn explained._

"_I'm sorry Nicole, I just never saw you as anything other than a friend. No offense but, I'm not into redheads."_

_At this, Nicole started laughing, and Quinn joined her. There was no awkwardness between them and Quinn thought it was great. They continued talking for a while longer before it was time to go._

"_Hey Quinn, next Saturday my roommate and I are having a little get together, I think it would be great if you could come hang out with us. I'm sure they'd love you and I have a couple friends who happen to be into girls." Nicole winked at Quinn, who couldn't help but smile._

"_Yeah, I think that's a great idea! Thanks for the invite, just text me your address and then time and I'll see you Saturday."_

It was finally Saturday. Quinn had been so worried about this party that she asked Maddy to go to the mall with her so she could buy someone to wear. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans, with a sleeveless cute black top, and black heels. Maddy helped her with her makeup, and even she told Quinn she looked hot. Maddy had asked Quinn if needed moral support, but Quinn kindly refused saying she'd be ok and that it would be nice to go to this party/get together thing alone so she could meet Nicole's friends. Maddy didn't argue, and Quinn was thankful for that. Maddy really was a great friend.

Quinn arrived at Nicole's apartment at 10:30 and rang the bell. Although the invite had been at 10, ever since Quinn moved to New York she decided that to these social gatherings, it was always good to be fashionably late. It ensured that people would notice her arrival. Nicole opened the door and smiled widely at Quinn before pulling her by the wrist into the apartment. As Nicole showed Quinn around the apartment, she introduced to anyone and everyone that was in the way. There was someone Nicole was looking but couldn't find, and Quinn noticed.

"Hey is everything alright? Who are you looking for?"

"My roommate, she was here a few minutes ago but I have no idea where she went – oh wait – there she is! Hey roomie! There you are! Listen this is the girl I was telling you about, the one I met online."

Nicole's roommate was talking to someone so she had her back turned to them, but Quinn couldn't help getting this weird familiar feeling, as if she'd seen that chocolate brown hair before. Then as "roomie" turned around smiling hugely at her roommate, her smile faded instantaneously the second she laid eyes on Quinn. Quinn's held her breath, her eyes going wide with shock.

_Berry. Rachel Berry. Rachel Barbra Berry._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so first of all, I don't own anything. Also, I apologize for all the mistakes in the first chapter and the chapters to come. **

**Another thing, I wasn't sure if the first chapter was long enough, or too long? What do you guys think? I don't know if I should make the next chapters a bit shorter so they can be read faster. Anyway, let me know.**

**And one last thing (I'm terribly sorry for rambling, I feel like Rachel lol), if you want, you can send me private messages with ideas for the storyline, this is my first story ever and I definitely don't wanna let you down.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy (:**

**By the way, thank you so much for the reviews, I was actually kind of worried that the story wouldn't get many good ones.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Rachel and Quinn stood there staring at each other with wide eyes, neither one saying a single word. Nicole looked at them confused for about 30 seconds before clearing her throat and addressing the brunette.

"Hey Rach, you alright?"

"Oh, yeah Nic, sorry. I'm good." The diva answered breaking eye contact with Quinn, who just kept staring at her.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you staring at Quinn like that? It's not very nice."

This time it was Quinn who turned to look at the brunette's roommate.

"It's quite alright, Nicole." She said with a little smile on her face. "Rachel and I know each other."

Now Nicole was the one staring at the other two with wide eyes.

"What? How?"

"We went to school together." Rachel replied narrowing her eyes just a little bit as she studied Quinn's reaction.

Right when Nicole was about to her mouth to ask why they weren't hugging even seemed happy to see each other, she heard someone calling her from the other side of the room letting her know it was her turn to play beer pong.

"Um.. Ok girls. That's great. Rach, would you mind offering Quinn a drink? I'll come back when someone beats me, which will probably be in a _long_ time." She quickly said before turning around and heading to where the game was taking place. Rachel didn't say anything to the blonde, and just started walking to the kitchen, Quinn following her trying to figure out what to say.

As they walked into the kitchen, there were two guys getting some beers who smiled at Rachel before going into the living room. So now Rachel and Quinn were alone in the kitchen.

"So.." Rachel was the first to break the silence. She eyed Quinn skeptically who was leaning against the kitchen counter with her hands on either side of her body on the counter.

"So.." the former Cheerio replied smiling at the brunette who was looking at back at her from the opposite side of the kitchen. "You're Nicole's roommate."

"Yes I am. And you're Nicole's online friend."

"Yup, that's me."

"Nicole's _bisexual _friend."

"Erm, yeah, still me." Quinn felt a little bit awkward admitting it to someone from her high school, even Rachel, whom she knew would be the last person who would ever judge her. Not only because of the diva's two gay dads, but because as far as Quinn knew, Rachel was one of the nicest people she'd ever known.

"Does my sexuality make you uncomfortable?" Quinn asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Not at all, in case you've forgotten, Nicole is a lesbian, and I'm living with her, aren't I?"

"Hm, yeah that's true."

Both girls stood there silently staring at one another, before Rachel turned around and opened the fridge.

"Alright so, what would you like to drink? We have wine coolers, which are pretty good. We also have beer, but I wouldn't recommend drinking beer because as you know it gives you an ugly tummy. We also have some rum, homemade margaritas, piña coladas, and tequila. However, I think Nicole wanted to save the tequila for later because she wants us to play drinking games. I'm guessing she's going to want to play 'Never Have I Ever' or 'Ring of Fire' or 'Truth or Dare'. Whatever game we all choose to play I'm sure it will be interesting, it always is. Last time we played 'Truth or Dare' we had to stop about an hour after the game began because things were getting a little bit out of control, and the dares were getting crazier and crazier – why are you looking at me like that? What's so funny?" The brunette asked, crossing her arms and with one raised eyebrow. Quinn was just staring at her with a huge grin on her face.

"Your rambling is what's so funny. It's nice to know some things never change."

"And it's nice to know some things _do."_

"A _lot _has changed since the last time we saw each other, Berry" Quinn was now looking at the tiny diva, arched eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Rachel knew the blonde wasn't being mean. She was teasing her.

"Yes. I gathered that much. Never in a million years would I have guessed that Quinn Fabray, of all people, would end up liking _girls_." If Quinn wanted to play the teasing game, then Rachel would gladly accept the challenge.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Never in a million years would _I _have guessed that _Rachel Berry, _of _alllll _people, would end up having some fashion sense." Quinn looked at the brunette up and down, and then couldn't help but laugh when she realized Rachel was glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

Rachel considered pouting and storming out of the kitchen for dramatic effects, but she quickly remembered how Quinn had actually addressed the way she was dressed. So an idea occurred to her.

Quinn was still smiling having the time of her life looking amusedly at the shorter girl glaring at her when suddenly the expression on her face changed completely. Rachel relaxed. She now looked confident, sporting a mischievous smirk. The brunette starting walking towards the blonde, who visibly tensed up, which Rachel noticed and decided to smile seductively while not taking her brown eyes off of Quinn's hazel ones. Suddenly her heart starting beating frantically in her chest and she forgot how to breathe properly. Rachel stopped, her body inches from the blonde's, her eyes never leaving Quinn's. She put one hand behind the blonde's neck, pulling her down, slightly moving her head so now her lips were right by a clearly nervous Quinn Fabray.

"You may have tried to make that sound as if you were mocking me, but I know that behind your sarcasm, now that you're aware of how good my body looks in this outfit, you won't be able to keep your eyes off of me for the rest of the night."

With that, Rachel turned on her heels and walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to look back at Quinn's expression.

"Feel free to grab whatever you want to drink from the fridge. I'm going to go play beer pong. Have fun tonight, Fabray." The brunette called over her shoulder as she got lost in small crowd of people in the apartment.

Quinn stood here staring at the place where Rachel had just disappeared, her eyes wide in shock and confusion, her ear still tingling from feeling the diva's hot breath on it.

'_What just happened?'_

**I know this chapter is way shorter than the first, but I wanted to at least update something since it's been 3 days since I posted the first chapter. I'll try to write another short chapter and post it tonight when I get back from class.**

**Hope you liked it**

**(:**

fuckyeahisa. tumblr. com


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: AAAAHHHH! I'm so sorry for making you wait this long! I was stuck and didn't know which way I wanted this chapter to go. I promise I'll make it up to you! Just be patient with me (:**

**Thank you for reading, I'm incredibly happy that some of you are enjoying this story so much, even if I've only written 2 chapters so far lol.**

**And thank you so much for your reviews, I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you actually take the time to review and give me feedback, I really appreciate it.**

**Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**

**I didn't proofread it, so I apologize in advance for all the mistakes. I think that if I reread this chapter to fix the mistakes I'll end up changing a bunch of this and then I won't be happy lol.**

**Fuckyeahisa . tumblr .com **

**Twitter: isabelc88**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3

To say that Quinn Fabray was confused at that party is an understatement. After what had happened in the kitchen a couple hours before, things only got more and more confusing. She had already played a few rounds of beer pong. They ended up doing some improvised little tournament, and to her surprise, Quinn made it to the final, but Nicole won. Quinn got along incredibly well with Nicole's friends, they were all very accepting and open regardless of their sexuality, and they weren't bothered at all by Quinn's. The blonde kept looking at Rachel from time to time and almost every single time she had to quickly look away because the brunette was staring at her. She could have sworn that when she made it to the beer pong final Rachel blew her a kiss.

It was now 1:30 in the morning, and only ten people were still at the party. They were all sat in a circle just talking. In all her confusion, Quinn had decided to have a few too many tequila shots, and she was pretty tipsy by now. She sat silently listening to all the stories Nicole's and Rachel's friends were telling from their classes, they were a pretty nice group of people. Every once in a while, the blonde would look at Rachel and just like before, every single time, the brunette would be staring at Quinn. After hearing a few other stories, Rachel stood up and stretched.

"Alright guys I'm gonna get a glass of water, anybody want anything?" She asked to the group of people.

There were a few "nah thanks" and "nope I'm good" and some head shaking, so Rachel starting walking to the kitchen but Quinn quickly stood up, stumbling a little bit as she did so and followed after the brunette.

"Hey." The blonde shyly said eyeing the brunette carefully.

"Hey you." The diva offered one of her famous Rachel Berry smiles, making Quinn blush a little bit. Rachel furrowed her brow a little bit but she was still smiling when she addressed the blonde.

"Are you ok Quinn? You look like you need some water." The diva asked as she put her hand in the small of Quinn's back, which made the blonde blush and it sent shivers down her spine. She loved physical contact, that's how she had always been, but it suddenly hit her that she didn't love physical contact with anybody as much as she did Rachel.

"Um, sure. I think I need to start sobering up."

As they walked into the kitchen, Rachel went to the get a couple glasses from the cabinet and Quinn sat on the counter, watching the brunette.

'_Hmm, she really does look gooooood.'_

'_Quinn, I really think that's just the alcohol talking.'_

'_What? No it's not. Ok so maybe I'm a little tipsy, but I can still recognize an attractive woman when I see one, and I must admit I don't understand how I didn't realize I was bisexual when I was in high school seeing Rachel every single day!'_

'_Well, in our defense, she _did _wear those ugly animal sweaters and she had _no _sense of fashion at all!'_

'_Good point. Well, now we can appreciate how attractive she is, I mean look at her!'_

"Quinn, do you like what you see?"

"Actually, I do. Very much so." The blonde's eyes widened in terror as she realized she had just answered out loud. She quickly cleared her throat as she tried to think of a way to fix what she had just done.

'_Say something!'_

'_What am I supposed to say? I'm trying to think!'_

'_Say anything! Say something mean, that always works.'_

'_Yeah good idea – my goodness she looks so hot when she arches an eyebrow like that'_

'_Quinn, focus!'_

"Why are you looking at me like that Berry?" The blonde said clearly not amused by the smirk the diva was giving her.

"So you do like what you see. I never thought I'd ever get to see Quinn Fabray nervous; especially around me."

"Whatever, it was the alcohol talking. When I'm completely sober, you won't be so lucky."

'_Good save!'_

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's attempt to seem nonchalant and indifferent, she was a terrible actress. The diva walked over to the blonde and handed her the glass of water and sat down next to her on the counter. They sat there for a few minutes in silence sipping on their water.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

"I know I never actually said the words, and I know that junior and senior year I wasn't too terrible to you, but I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for all the things I put you through the first two years of high school."

Quinn stared at her glass of water, waiting for the brunette's response. She couldn't look Rachel in the eye. Even though what the blonde had done to the diva had happened over 6 years ago, she was still ashamed of having been such a bitch. The brunette stared at her for what seemed like ages to Quinn. Rachel could really see that Quinn was sorry for what she had done and she was ashamed of it, and it truly seemed like it was Quinn talking, not the alcohol.

"Why now? Why not apologize in high school when you should have?" The questions surprised both girls. They surprised Rachel because she didn't think she'd gather the courage to actually ask them. She always thought that if Quinn ever apologized to her she'd just accept the apology and move on. The questions surprised Quinn because she always thought that the day she apologized to Rachel the diva would start yelling at her and would never accept the apology. So this was a nice surprise for both girls. Quinn finally turned to look at the brunette, staring deep into her eyes to try to convey all the feelings she was holding inside in case words weren't enough.

"I can't say with complete certainty why it is that I didn't apologize to you years ago when I should have. I guess part of me was too ashamed of the mean things I'd done to you and I suppose the other part was too proud. Also, I must admit that I was really scared of how you might have reacted had I chosen to apologize in school, in a way I think apologizing would have made me seem weak and I had just gotten back into the Cheerios and was too focused on being popular again so I really couldn't afford seeming weak – no, I know it didn't really count for much because I ended up quitting the Cheerios anyway but I still felt the need to be popular, so as you already know instead of seeking popularity by being a cheerleader, I did it by getting back with Finn and going after the prom king and queen title at school. To be honest, I didn't even like Finn anymore, I was just using him."

"Really? But didn't you feel bad about lying to him again? I mean come on Quinn, using the boy again? That's just mean."

"I know, and I felt so terrible the first time I lied to him, you know, when I was pregnant and all, but the second time I didn't care. Rachel, he was a hypocrite, you of all people should understand. He broke up with you for kissing Puck and then he went and forgave _me! _And I did way more than just kiss Puck. Not to mention he'd cheated on me with you twice before he even found out I was pregnant. So no, I didn't feel bad at all. He deserved it."

Now it was the brunette who was looking at her glass of water as if there was something incredibly interesting in it. Quinn waited patiently until Rachel finally looked up at her and the blonde offered what she hoped was an incredibly warm and reassuring smile. She figured it had worked because the diva returned her smile with her huge Rachel Berry smile. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before the brunette decided to speak again.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For apologizing."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at how nice Rachel could be, even when she had done nothing wrong.

"You don't have to thank me for that. Do you forgive me?"

Rachel looked the blonde in the eye, with a very serious look on her face, before looking away and staring at the floor.

"I don't know Quinn, the things you did really hurt me.." She trailed off.

"I know Rach, and I'm terribly sorry. Give me a chance?"

The brunette smiled widely before looking back at the blonde who was now sitting looking confused.

"Of course I'll give you a chance! I was just kidding." The diva started to laugh when she felt a pain in her arm. Turns out Quinn hadn't found Rachel's joke as funny as the brunette had.

"Ow! What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her arm.

"You idiot. I was being completely serious apologizing and you go and make a joke." The blonde glared at the shorter girl for a few seconds, but then she couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips and before they knew it, both girls burst into laughter.

"I still expect you to make up for the hell you put me through." The brunette finally managed to say between giggles.

"I know, you won't be disappointed. I promise." Quinn grinned at Rachel and reached out to rest her hand on the diva's. The silence was back, except this time it wasn't as comfortable as before.

"So you like girls now huh." The brunette asked almost in a whisper.

"You've already asked me this."

"I know, but we're both being serious now. So I just want to make sure I fully understand what's going on. Especially if I'm going to give us a chance to be friends." Rachel looked down at Quinn's hand still on her own, but she didn't move it. The blonde's hand was soft and it was warm in the nicest way possible.

"Yes, I like girls now. If it makes you uncomfortable I can keep my distance, Nicole told me you're a hundred percent straight and the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable around me." The blonde softly said as she began to pull her hand away but Rachel's free hand stopped it and held it in place. This sudden reaction from the diva made Quinn blush but she hoped that the brunette hadn't noticed. It really felt great to feel Rachel's hand on her own. She hadn't realized until now how wrong she had been all those times she had called Rachel 'Man Hands'; they were definitely not manly at all, in fact, they were the complete opposite. They were small and incredibly soft and they were the perfect temperature, not too warm but not cold either. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable, Quinn. I just still find it rather hard to believe, no offense. I guess it's just going to take some getting used to." Rachel kindly smiled at the blonde who was smiling back at her.

Quinn jumped off of the counter, stretching before offering her hand to the diva to help her get off of the counter too, which the brunette gladly accepted. They stood in front of one another for a few seconds just smiling at each other before Rachel starting walking towards the living room. Right when she was only a few steps away from the kitchen door she felt a strong hand grab her wrist and quickly turn her around. Before she knew it, all she could see was blonde hair as Quinn had wrapped her arms tightly around the diva's waist. The brunette smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, enjoying how good her hair smelled.

"You're a good hugger." The brunette commented into the blonde's hair, to which Quinn giggled and hugged Rachel even tighter, and the diva loved it.

"Thank you, I'll give you all the hugs you want whenever you want them, just ask for them. And thank you for giving me a chance."

"If you hug me like this every time I ask for a hug, I'll give you all the chances you want."

Both girls smiled at one another as they pulled away and then made their way into the living room, only to find Nicole cleaning everything up.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Rachel asked as she started picking up empty plastic cups and throwing them in the trash cans.

"They left about forty-five minutes ago; you girls were in there a long time. Did you two have fun?" the redhead asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Rachel laughed while Quinn blushed fiercely and glued her eyes to the floor. When she felt her face stop burning, she started helping the other two girls clean up the apartment. They were done cleaning everything up by 3:20 but when Quinn started saying goodbye, both Rachel and Nicole refused to let her leave and insisted that the blonde spend the night because they didn't want Quinn going home alone so late at night, or early in the morning, depends on how you look at it. Quinn still tried to gather her things and leave saying that she didn't want to bother the two girls but then she decided to stay when Rachel wouldn't stop lecturing her about all the dangers of being a young woman wandering around in New York City, even if she was going to take a taxi. So Quinn had no other choice but to stay since apparently that was the only way to shut Rachel up.

The three girls stayed up a while longer talking. Nicole was having a lot of fun listening to all the stories the other two girls were telling her about high school, the Cheerios, Glee Club, and all their friends in Glee Club. By four o'clock all three girls were dead tired so Nicole and Rachel decided to go to their respective rooms and Quinn gladly accepted to sleep on the couch. It was a pretty big couch and it was very comfortable.

When all the lights were out and Quinn was drifting off to sleep, she felt her phone vibrate under the pillow. She smiled when she opened the text message and realized who it was from.

_**Just wanted to say goodnight again. I'm really glad you turned out to be my roommate's bisexual online friend. I'll expecting my hug tomorrow – R **_

The blonde's smile grew wider, not just because of the fact that Rachel was texting her only 10 minutes after they'd said goodnight even when they were both sleeping in the same apartment, but because she was already asking for hugs. Quinn couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach as she typed her reply.

_**Lol goodnight Rach, sweet dreams. Can't wait til I get to give you your hug tomorrow, I'll try to make it an extra special one – Q **_

And with that, Quinn fell asleep within seconds, a silly smile still on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Alright here it is, it was a bit longer than Chapter 2, I'm trying to make up for making you wait 2 weeks. Again I'm so so sorry! I was stuck with this chapter and had no idea how I wanted it to go. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Twitter: isabelc88**

**Tumblr: fuckyeahisa .tumblr .com**


End file.
